


Lovers Dance When They’re Feeling In Love

by luney_moony



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luney_moony/pseuds/luney_moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Louis dance their first dance and they remember key point in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Dance When They’re Feeling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> a special for Valentine’s Day, hope you’ll like it :)  
> I recommend listening to He Is We - All About Us while reading this.

Take my hand, I’ll teach you to dance.

“will you dance with me?” Louis asked Harry.

It was their wedding day, and it was the time for their first dance.

“I’d love that” Harry blushed, taking Louis hand and following him to the dance floor where the DJ played the song they chose.

I’ll spin you around, won’t let you fall down. Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet. Give it a try, it’ll be alright. The room’s hush, hush, And now’s our moment. 

It was just them. They were in their own world as they danced. Sharing sweet loving kisses every now and again, feeling the same butterflies that didn’t leave since day one.

Take it in feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We’re doing this right.

It felt right. It felt good. Like they’ve been waiting for this since forever. It felt more than just right dancing, kissing and calling each other finally ‘husbands’. It came natural for them. They considered themselves as soul mates, and everyone who saw them, couldn’t agree more.

Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight shining, it’s all about us. It’s oh, oh, all, About uh, uh, us. And every heart in the room will melt, This is a feeling I’ve never felt but, It’s all about us.

“remember when we first met?” Louis asked, suddenly.

Suddenly, I’m feeling brave. Don’t know what’s got into me, Why I feel this way. Can we dance, real slow? Can I hold you, can I hold you close?

**“your hair looks beautiful. No need to fix it” Louis said, he walked into the bathroom and saw a boy looking very much nervous fixing his hair. He was gorgeous.**

**“thanks” Harry blushed, he turned around facing the other boy.**

**“Louis” Louis said, extending his hand out.**

**“Harry” Harry said, shaking Louis’ hand.**

**“your hair is really curly” Louis admired, reaching a hand, that wasn’t shaking Harry’s, to Harry’s curls.**

**Harry automatically leaned into the touch, realizing what he was doing he retreated, blushing even harder. “yours his not” he commented.**

**“nice observation, Curly” Louis winked.**

**“I gotta go,” Louis said, frowning slightly. “don’t stress it Curly, I bet you’ll do great”.**

**“thanks” Harry said, the pink never leaving his cheeks.**

**“I mean it” Louis said, already out.**

The room’s hush, hush, And now’s our moment. Take it in feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We’re doing this right.

“how can I forget?” Harry said.

Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight shining, it’s all about us. It’s oh, oh, all, About uh, uh, us. And every heart in the room will melt, This is a feeling I’ve never felt but, It’s all about us.

"remember our first kiss?” Harry said, continuing on bringing memories up. “you just asked me out, you were all blushy and cute and nervous, which I completely don’t understand but was cute nevertheless.”

“why you can’t understand?” Louis asked, looking confused.

“because I can’t say no to you.” Harry said.

“you always say no to me!” Louis protested. “you won’t let me in the kitchen,-”

“because you will burn the kitchen down.”

“-you won’t let me help you clean the flat,-“

“because if I would the flat ends up messier than before. I won’t make the same mistake as last time.”

“ok, I’m out.” Louis said and Harry smiled triumphantly, “anyway, of course I was nervous! I was about to admit my feelings and ask you out. I didn’t exactly know how you feel about me. I’m not to blame.”

“it was still cute” Harry shrugged.

Do you hear tha love? They’re playing our song. Do you think we’re ready? Oh I’m really feeling it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?

“remember our first time?” Louis asked.

Do you hear that love? They’re playing our song. Do you think we’re ready yet? Love I’m really feeling it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?

“do you even need to ask? It was amazing and you were so considering. Kept making sure I was ok or ready. Was pretty funny, really.”

“and you were so eager. I didn’t exactly expect otherwise, actually, you were 17.”

“you were eager all the same” Harry protested.

“of course I was, you are Harry” Louis said, pecking him softly.

And Harry blushed deep red, kissing back.

Do you hear that love? They’re playing our song. Do you think we’re ready yet? Oh I’m really feeling it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?

“and when you propose?” Harry said, “remember?”

Lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight shining, it’s all about us. It's all about us. It’s all, all, all, all. Every heart in the room will melt, This is a feeling I’ve never felt, But it’s all about us.

**It was new year eve and Louis took Harry to the carnival.**

**At around 5 minutes till midnight, Louis dragged Harry towards the Ferris wheel and as they got to the top, it was one minute to midnight and Louis started being jumpy and pale-looking.**

**“you ok, Boo?” Harry asked.**

**“what? Ah, yeah, I’m fine, Hazza bear, don’t worry.” Louis assured him.**

**“you su-“ Harry started but was cut off by the people outside yelling the countdown.**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**“you sure you’re ok?” Harry asked, worried.**

**5**

**“yes. Just shut up and kiss me”**

**3**

**2**

**“I love you” Harry said.**

**1**

**“I love you too” Louis said before slamming their lips together.**

**BOOOM!**

**The sound of fireworks was heard and Louis pulled back and said “look in that direction” to Harry.**

**“wha-“ Harry said but Louis cut him off with a peck and said “just do it.”**

**Harry turned around and looked at the direction Louis pointed at and after a few seconds there was a big firework which blow the words ‘WILL YOU MARRY ME’ in big red and blue colours.**

**“what?” Harry repeated, turning to Louis and seeing him kneeling with a small box in his hands.**

**“Harry Edward Styles” he began “I love you. I loved you from the start, from the minute we met in the bathroom at boot camp and I’ll never stop loving. I love everything about you. And I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?” he looked at Harry shocked face searching for an answer and then Harry pulled him up and kissed him hard on the lips.**

**“is that a yes?” Louis pulled back.**

**“of course it is you idiot” Harry said, right before kissing him again, the fireworks exploding all around them.**

Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight shining, it’s all about us. It’s oh oh all about us (hey-ey hey) And every heart in the room will melt, This is a feeling I’ve never felt but, It’s oh, oh, It’s all about us.

“I love you” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips before joining them together.

The kiss was sweet and gentle and loving and very much them.

Harry pulled back to whisper out “I love you too” before joining their lips to another loving kiss.


End file.
